


The Fall

by TenshiWasTaken



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Past Character Death, Prompt Fill, Unintentional Self Harm, help i looked up how to write and i still dont know, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWasTaken/pseuds/TenshiWasTaken
Summary: A kingdom in ruins— a fractured mind— life long extinguishedAnd yet... why does she still hear their voices, haunting her endlessly?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034370
Kudos: 2





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't have a plan going into this and it shows, i also don't have a strong sense of plot development ooga booga
> 
> also the title is a song title but it lowkey has NO CORRELATION, I JUST DIDNT WANT TO CALL THE THING CORPSE LIKE BARK BARK BARK

_Chatter. The castle never ceased to be loud early in the morning— whether the hustle be the frantic movements of a servant getting ready for their charge's anticipated awakening or perhaps the metallic footsteps of a knight, patrolling the halls with a sense of duty unsuited for the early morning hours— the commotion had always been a source of both annoyance and reassurance for all those that resided within the sturdy walls of Fort Asceline; there was comfort to be found in routine and the business was nothing if not routine._

* * *

Footsteps seemed too loud against the cracked marble flooring, the broken heel clacked against the rubble— it was noisy in the deafening silence, not a sound remained to cover it up. A hollow wind ghosted through the gaps in the walls, years of neglect left the once sturdy walls dilapidated and dangerous— appearing as though they may crumble with little effort needed at all. This was the state of Fort Asceline ever since the Catastrophe had devastated Naishone, leaving few survivors and despair in it's wake. One such woman— or perhaps girl— wandered the crumbling halls, previously luxurious blonde locks stained brown with grime and pale eyes once sparkling with life dull and distant, she wasn't truly present as he kept moving.

Dust billowed down from the ceiling and the castle let out a devastating creak but she didn't react, her ears long having stopped hearing the danger that lay around her. She only paused once her foot met something— a doll, perhaps? Wear and tear made it near impossible to identify but she smiled even so, the expression pulling her skin taut over her bony features, her sunken eyes crinkling as she crouched down and lifted the ragged toy up to her face. "Dearest Celestine, where have you been? You know Mother doesn't approve of us being apart. She always said we were better off together." She hugged the doll for a moment, the smell of mold not bothering her as she held the toy tightly by the hand and continued onward. "Speaking of Mother, where do you think she is? It feels as though it has been ages since I've seen her last." Her voice cracked every few words— a mere side effect of disuse— and her tone was slightly frantic, speaking slightly too quickly to be regarded as truly casual.

She suddenly raised Celestine to her face then, pressing her ear against the half undone stitching of her mouth and nodding rapidly. "Is that so? I must've lost track of time. It is already time for dinner! Dear me, Celest, what would I do without you to remind me of these matters!" The dim moonlight filtering through the half caved in roof illuminated her face, the shadows under her eyes and in the hollows of her cheeks only growing more prominent. It seemed as though the smallest act of force with shatter her and yet she began to run, sprinting through the halls though her tattered clothes and form complained direly about the ill treatment. She rounded the corner and came face to face with what likely was once a grand dining hall.

* * *

_Warm faces met hers as she peered in, the scent of food greeting her. "Amelia! I believe I've told you more than once to be on time for dinner?" Although the words were admonishing, Mother was as warm as ever so Amelia just let out a cheerful laugh and pointed to her doll accusatorily. "Celeste was the one who forgot! Honest! She wanted to play one more game." The queen shook her head, merely gesturing for her daughter to sit across from her brothers— though not before the King reached out to catch her by the waist, giving her a peck on the forehead. "One day we'll call for dinner and by the time you come down, the food will be long cold." He tutted, though his words were undeniably fond. He let her go, smiling generously at the youngest princess. Amelia found herself hungry by this point, tucking in with a wide smile._

* * *

She seemed unaware as she shoveled spoonfuls of ash and rot into her mouth, beaming as though it were delicious though swallowing brought her some difficulty as the debris stuck in her throat and colored her lips black. She coughed, scrambling for a drink, her fingers were quick to catch onto a jug of discolored liquid, pouring it into a chipped glass and greedily gulping it down. "Oh, I'm alright, Mother." She gasped as she set her glass down with a thump. "I was just so hungry! The chefs always make such lovely food, don't you think? I'm excited for dessert already..." She gave a nondescript lump in the chair next to her a sneaky grin, silently pleading before sitting back with a huff and crossing her arms. "Oh fine, fine. The food is lovely but nobody can make brussels tasty no matter who they be." She spooned another bite into her mouth and her face crinkled in disgust before she made a show of struggling to swallow. "Isn't that enough, Mother?" Her pleading expression was back, she looked pathetic with her devastating appearance combined with her pleas— though the action was clearly attempting to make use of a cuteness that had long left her frail form.

She let out a cheer then, bouncing in her seat for a moment. "Truly?! You'll let me visit the knight's barracks?" She stared for a moment before she suddenly looked affronted. "I was _not_ being annoying! A little dinner entertainment doesn't hurt anyone." She stared at the lump out of the corner of her eye before letting out an ever suffering sigh and nodded reluctantly. "Oh! Fine, I won't complain and I'll be good for the rest of dinner so make sure you make good on your promise!" She turned up her nose at the table, unwilling to finish her unseen meal but soon, she began to eat once more— taking large gulps of water with each spoonful she took. Black was smudged around her mouth by the time she finished and she looked queasy but she bounded to feet even so, bounding over to a cadaver that lay motionless in the final chair— the remaining chairs had long been destroyed— and took it by the hand, unresponsive as the flesh crunched and caved in under the rough touch. "Brother Conrad, you will accompany me to the barracks, won't you?" The pleading eyes were back as she tugged a little on the hand and it gave away, separating from the rest of it though Amelia seemed far from bothered by this, eyes unseeing. "You will?! Thank you, brother! We should go quickly before it gets too late then, I want to see Dame Lunete before it gets too late!" She dropped the hand thoughtlessly, quick to begin moving once more.

She was quick to dart through the halls and towards what remained of the entrance, the door barely hanging off the hinges— the metal having practically rusted away and the door itself covered in splinters and cracked down the middle— this didn't strike Amelia as strange, barely reacting as she pushed the door open, slicing her hand on the chipping wood and covering her calloused palms in tiny splinters. She squeezed her hand for a moment, expression confused for a mere second before she brushed it off and continued out, moving steadily towards a building off the side of the castle, inaccessible from the main building as this was where the crown's knights slept and trained.

* * *

_Amelia's presence was always welcome within the barracks, the captain allowing the rare break whenever the princess paid a visit though they all knew she was there for one thing only. Dame Lunete was in the training field, striking a dummy with a wood sword, sweat beading on her forehead and eyes narrowed in steadfast concentration though the noise caught her attention just enough for her to take pause as Amelia emerged from the side entrance, lighting up at the sight of her personal knight and bounding forward. "Dame Lune!" She crowed and Lunete barely had time to toss her sword away before she caught the youngest princess in her arms, allowing a hug for a moment before she crouched in front of her. "My, my, Amelia. You never forget to come visit, do you? I would prefer if your visits weren't in the middle of my training though." Amy chuckled, not taking the knight seriously for even a moment. "You love my company, don't pretend Lune!" She replied, sounding cocky despite her tiny form and Lunete couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose I can't deny that, Princess." She assured her._

* * *

Amelia's smile was vibrant as she sat before the corpse, it wasn't as old as the other corpses. Dame Lunete's face almost looked serene despite the dried blood staining her armor and sword slack in her hand, Amelia made grabby hands towards the weapon. "Oh, Lune! Can't I at least hold a wooden sword? You're always such a worry wart!" She brightened, seemingly having gotten consent and she was quick to grab the sword and jump to her feet, swinging it violently in front of her and almost falling forward and impaling herself in the process. "How do you swing this heavy thing around so easily, Lune? You must be some kind of hero if you have the strength to swing this thing around so freely!" She dropped the sword, the dull metal hitting the ground with a sharp clang and Amelia took a moment to stare at it, silent for a moment before her cheery expression came back immediately. "Oh, were you going to put your things away? Then perhaps you'd have time to go on a night walk with me before I go to bed?" Amelia was all too excited, the existence of her brother— long gone as he may be, leaving her mind in favor of excitement about spending time with her precious knight.

"It will only be a short walk around the garden! Please? You're always so busy so I never get any of your time, can't you make an exception this once?" Her expression flickered into one of rage for a moment before it shifted into a small pout. "You always say next time! When will it actually be time?!" She was glowering at the corpse now, recognizing it as an object she could actually see though she clearly wasn't seeing it as it truly was. She clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides, droplets of blood beginning to bead from the wounds she'd already sustained earlier. She was quickly growing upset, the sword on the ground catching her attention. "It's always, always next time. Always! I understand you're busy by why is everyone always so busy nowadays? It's as though you've all been avoiding me!" She was beginning to pace now, walking steadily towards the sword. "It's strange isn't it? Only seeing you lot in certain places, perhaps you're hiding from me? Well, I don't like this game! I would very much like it to stop! You know how much I hate hide and seek!" Her hands were trembling now at her sides, she knew she shouldn't be throwing such a big tantrum but it was so annoying to be ignored by those who were meant to pay her all the attention she could ever desire!

Finally, she stomped her foot, heel breaking loose with a crack and though she unconsciously winced, she didn't react beyond that. "Fine! If you won't spend time with me, I suppose I'd be better off going on a walk on my own! See how you like it!" With that, she broke into a run, darting into the barracks and soon popping out the other side, running towards what was once a beautiful garden with hedges and flowers, now it was little more than an overgrown jungle.

* * *

_Running through, Amelia couldn't help but stumble a few times as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hear footsteps following her but she was certain she'd hear them before long, she was out of breath by the time she reached the fountain in the center of the garden,_ _crystalline blue water spilling out from the top._

Though strangely, it seemed like a dry trickle though she knew this fountain was supplied from the river, there was no way it could run dry. She approached the fountain slowly, confusion obvious across her features as she ran her hand across the pristine marble and her hand came away dusty. That was odd, wasn't it? She supposed she must be seeing things, there was no other way about it.

_Finally, she could hear footsteps and her worries were soon disregarded as she wiped her eyes and turned to face the direction of the noise but... strange, it seemed as though nobody was there? She looked around for a moment, peeking behind the trees to see if perhaps someone was hiding? And yet... nobody was there. This was strange, something about this felt wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She let out a gasp of pain, pulling her hand away from the tree where a long scratch crossed her hand... but, these trees were perfectly maintained, were they not?_

She looked up at the tree and couldn't help but stumble back at the sight of gnarled wood, no, no, that was strange? There was no way that was the case was it? She was swift to turn around and shake her head, closing her eyes tightly against the frightening truth she was faced with. "Truth? No, no, that was hardly the truth. My eyes must be playing tricks on me." She murmured, wiping her hands on her ragged dress. Blood smeared messily against the fabric, another stain to add to the mess of her clothes. She ought to change soon but it was strange, why was she wearing such dirty rags when she had pretty dresses at home? Lunete must've not wanted to talk with her because of how dirty she looked, yes, that had to be it.

_"Your Highness?" She startled out of her nightmare and turned to face Lunete, eyes wide but soon her face broke into a smile. "I knew you'd come after me! What took you so long?" She stammered, she didn't quite know why she was so frightened but she made her best attempt to give her a bright smile but it felt uncomfortable on her face._

She faced the lifeless tree with a face beaming with madness, lips twisted uncomfortable into a smile but even she knew something didn't feel right as she approached the tree. This was... this was Lunete, was it not? She shifted a little closer, startled at the sharp branches that brushed her face. "Oh, Lunete. You must remember to cut your nails soon, you almost scratched me!" She laughed, a painful, confused noise.

 _Lunete didn't budge, arms outstretched for a hug but Amelia found she didn't want to come any closer. A strange trepidation coming over her as she watched her knight. Didn't Lunete wear gloves, how could she have scratched her? Not to mention, the knight seemed rather contorted but... Amy would be rude to reject a hug from her dearest knight, would it not? Even so, the princess found herself hesitating. "Can you see me, Amelia?" The voice was sudden and startled her out of her s_ _tupor, she looked up at her knight who seemed almost saddened now. "Lunete?"_

_Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Lunete seemed... strange, eyes forlorn and expression apologetic. "You can finally see me, can't you Princess?" That was odd, Amy let out a strained little smile, unsure of what she was talking about. "I can always see you, can't I, Lunete?" The knight was quiet for a moment, she seemed so... defeated. Sadder than Amelia had ever seen her before and it was a frightening sight, her powerful knight being so down like this. What was the reason for it?  
_

Amelia's eyes were shut tightly but she spoke even so, her expression haunted though she couldn't have realized that. She had her eyes shut to the world but she opened them to Lunete, she'd always open her eyes for the knight who held nothing but a desire for her protection, the single person in the world that Amy knew she could trust above all else. Amelia was scared though, there was something different about this Lunete though Amelia knew instinctively that this was indeed her knight, in all her glory. Glory, glory, she fought for the glory of the empire... why did that feel so familiar? There was nothing to fight for as of recent, was there? In fact, it had been rather peaceful recently. She thought so anyway though the peace brought a strange sense of longing with it, as if it was unjustly taken.

_"Amy? Are you still listening?" Amelia jumped as Lune addressed her once more, she'd gotten lost in thoughts? She hadn't heard Lunete speak for even a moment. "You need to concentrate if you are to hear me, my dear." She whispered, stroking a hand across Amy's cheek. The hand was cold and made Amy shiver, what was this strange sensation? She was cold and yet it felt as though she had never been touched at all._

"Lune... something is strange about you, what... what has happened?" Her vision was dim as she opened her eyes, the light filtering in a stark contrast from the darkness she had shrouded herself in. She didn't know where Lunete was but she could feel her hand on her shoulder, a cold pressure that never shifted as Amy stood very still. Her surroundings were... familiar but unrecognizable all at the same time. Where was she? The garden... wasn't it? The lines between her delusions and what was truly before her eyes was beginning to muddle, an ache beginning in her temples as she tries to comprehend what she was seeing. "Lunete? Lune, I'm frightened." She whispered, unsure whether she'd even get a response.

_"I am too, darling... but you're our precious princess, are you not? You can be brave, can't you?" Amelia wondered about that, could she truly be brave? Open her eyes to the life she had, no, no she didn't think she could. A princess? It was a laughable thought, princess this, princess that. What truly was a princess. It frustrated Amy to even attempt to think about and she began to move, shrugging off the cold pressure without looking back. "I thought it was the knight's job to be brave." She replied, shaking her head roughly from side to side. "I can't be brave, not at all. What even is a princess if there's nobody else but ghosts and specters? You are here but you aren't, I know you're not here. I can't see you, not at all. You're invisible to me so are you truly here?" Her words became faster and faster, stammering out phrases and shutting her eyes tightly._

She was no princess. She hadn't been in a long time and soon, Lunete's voice faded from her ears and she opened her eyes, smiling brightly once more at the gnarled tree and she hugged it tightly, ignoring as it slashed through her skin like paper, branches grabbing at her like a parasite, slowly sucking her in. "Lunete... you were too late." She murmured, her voice carrying a note of sadness as she closed her eyes. She was beginning to feel awfully tired as she leaned against the thorny creature, the pain nothing to her at the present moment. "Lunete, can you remind me again, what does being a princess mean?" She listened with a quiet hum, to the howl of the wind through the branches and nodded along, her hair getting tangled in the limbs of her 'Lunete'. "Mhm... Mother always has so much to do governing our people." She giggled, pulling away all at once with some struggle, her hair pulling free of her head and remaining tangled.

"I think I'll retire to my room now, Lunete! I'm a little tired." The ex-princess stumbled a little as she hastily began to leave, ghosts following along behind her and tugging at her clothes though she paid them no heed. If they were looking for a princess, they would have to look elsewhere... Fort Asceline and the royal family of Asceline was no more after all. Amelia laughed, an exhausted, spritely noise before she finally tripped and fell, injuries exhausting her as they slowly oozed blood. She closed her eyes once more, she was exhausted after all and hummed a soft tune as she drifted off.

_"They will tear my city down... a lei... a lai... oh... lord..."_

* * *

A young boy clung to his father's hand and pointed up at the ruins with a curious pair of green orbs. "Pa! Pa, what's that up there?" The soldier looked up, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bitter sun as he tried to make out what his boy had pointed out. "Ah, that's the ruins o' Fort Asceline, it used to be home to the monarchs of this land 'fore the Catastrophe, y'know?" The lad looked back over at the remains, still clearly wanting to know more. "Oh? What happened to them?" The man's expression turned stormy then and he lowered his head for a moment. "I'll tell you when you're older, how bout that?" The child voiced bitter complaints but the scent of dinner as they arrived home was quick to distract him.

As he let his son go in, the soldier looked into the distant at the wrecked castle. He sighed, a sorrowful sound as he sent a prayer for the deceased monarchs and their daughter driven mad with grief. He turned to his own home then and headed in, pushing thoughts of the Asceline tragedy far from his head.


End file.
